I'm Only Human
by Emmy73CriminalMinds
Summary: Moving on is simply not an option for Emily, she knew she had to leave, she simply had to protect her family. But those choices were in vain when Ian Doyle comes back for revenge, to take the thing that truly does matter the most to her. Her family.
1. Beautiful Nightmare

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or any of the characters believe me if I did you would never have seen Agent Seaver. **

**The story is set after Emily Prentiss's "death".**

**This is my first story ever, I'll update as much as I can. I love constructive criticism but please be patient with me, thank you**

* * *

><p>Spencer Reid entered his apartment with a sigh, another difficult case had passed but the stress he felt was not the cases responsibility. Ensuring that the door was locked he progressed into his living room flipping the switch to the lights as he went, a soft smile twisted its way across his pained face looking at the photos on his wall each encasing his family, his team.<p>

Emily was his pain, he stayed strong the best he could in front of his team, mainly for his pride but walking past her desk everyday, correction walking past her empty desk. Was killing him silently, making his suffering unbearably cruel. As he collapsed into the sofa his eyes closed as he let a whimper escape his lips before brushing the tear that threatened from his eye.

She was his big sister, ripped from him before he could tell her good-bye. JJ's words still haunted him "She never made it off the table" rung in his ears in times when he thought of her, how he should of tried harder to save her, he couldn't help but blame himself.

He absentmindedly walked over to the photo of the two of them which he treasured most, smiling at the smile she gave back to him he walked over to the couch and plopped himself down once more.

"I promise you Emily, I will get him…" he muttered to himself "I won't fail you again" his voice quivering and he surrendered to sleep.

* * *

><p>Her heels clicked loudly on the cobble stone path as she raced towards her sanctuary, turning the corner cautiously towards the one bedroom apartment that she had learned to call home. The lights of Paris, France were left behind as she entered the ally leading to the buildings entrance, looking left and right she quickly found her keys entering the modest house.<p>

Today had been hard, her life was hard. She had thought that it would be easy to begin over but she couldn't have been more wrong. Looking at her self in the mirror it was plain that a shower was in order.

As she brushed her hair, her eyes fell on the four leaf clover that had been branded into her chest, yet another reminder of her living hell. Never more alone in her life time she reached for her cell phone the message that she knew she needed to hear again played in her ear.

"Hey, it's me... Hotch asked me to try all your numbers, and I have this as an old listing and you probably don't even use it anymore, but if it is you and you're out there... come home, please. God, Emily, what did you think? That we would just let you walk out of our lives? I am so furious at you right now! But then I think about how scared you must be in some dark place all alone... but you're not alone, okay? You are not alone. We are in that dark place with you. We are waving flashlights and calling your name, so if you can see us, come home. But if you can't, then... then you stay alive because we're coming."

Clair Smith looked into the mirror to see tears running down her face, she wiped these away quickly. She missed the team, her family so much, but because she loved them was why she was here.

Reaching the conclusion that she could use a drink, she found herself wandering to the kitchen pouring a generous amount of scotch, she allowed herself to reminisce the days of happiness and how often she prayed to go back to them. Emily Prentiss was dead though, Clair Smith was here; the name was a bitter taste on her tongue.

Finishing the last of her scotch she found herself drifting into a place she loved, dreamland where she found herself greeted by her best friends.

_A kind hand reached to her gently pulling her with him to the figures of her family on the hill, she smiled into Reid's warm chocolate eyes as they made their way, stars shining down on them from above. _

_They slowly made their way across the field, conversing through small talk but Emily knew Reid had something to say;_

"_Reid" She said softly._

"_Yes?"_

"_What's going through you're head?" Emily asked looking thoughtfully at the young agent._

"_It's okay, nothing really" Muttered Reid._

"_Reid, I know you and when you have something to say… Please tell me" Emily begged._

"_I know you, or I thought I did…. But Emily, I need to know… I have to know why, why… why you didn't trust me enough to tell me" He said with tears threatening his eyes._

"_Oh Reid" She whispered to him. "I know how pathetic this explanation is, but, I did it because I love you…I love the team. You're my little brother, my little brother who was on the top of his hit list." Her eyes glistening, she looked at him "I never could of forgiven myself if he hurt you. Or the team… you're my family, family's protect one another…This was the only way I could protect mine" She said, her voice barely a whisper._

"_I could of helped you though" He mumbled into her hair as he pulled her into a close embrace._

"_Reid, no one could of, don't do this to your self. Please, you're only human no matter how smart, kind or brave you are." She said kissing his cheek gently; he allowed a watery smile to show across his face as they continued towards the team._

"_Emily"_

"_Yes Reid?"_

"_You stay safe then, and… and come home as soon as you can." Reid told her with a hint of plea in his voice._

"_I'll be home as soon as I can, making this up to you and the team for the rest of my life" She smiled warmly at them as they reached the team._

_Immediately she could tell something was wrong, panic was stricken across the faces of her team, opposed to the warm smiles that often greeted her. _

"_Emily, you've got to help him!" Morgan said panic clear in his voice._

"_Who?" But they were fading quickly from sight. _

"_Please Emily! HELP!" They yelled in union. _

Emily woke with a start; it had all been too real. She settled in front of the television attempting to get the horrified faces out of her mind.

What she didn't know was that she was being watched, and that it was real that the young agent was in severe peril, that she was in severe peril.

* * *

><p>We'll find out what happened at the same time in the next chapter. Thank you for reading, the review button is right down there. I love constructive criticism, and look forwards to hearing from you.<p>

I'll update ASAP, I'm new to this so please forgive me.


	2. Crazy

**I'm back! Sorry for the long update wait, I've been suffering from a severe case of my-computar's-being-an-assidous. I'm going to try my best to keep updates regular from now on though. Thank you so much for the reviews! As always I greatly appreciate your thoughts, ideas and constructive criticism.**

**Disclaimer; I don't own Criminal Minds or their characters. I'm merely playing with their toys so to speak. **

**Note to my readers, the story is set after Emily's "Death" but I can't stand Agent Seaver so I'm just going to leave her out, it was either that or killing her. My apologies to her fans. I'm also going to go with that no one knows she's alive, unlike the series JJ and Hotch don't know.**

* * *

><p>Spencer Reid awoke to the shrill ringing of his cell phone filling the air, groaning as he thought of her. It'd been so real; he could've sworn he smelt the familiar scent of lavender radiating from her hair, the softness of her hands as they walked together. Another ring of his phone brought him into reality once more, reaching blindly towards the side table where he'd discarded his phone last night he grabbed it.<p>

"Reid" he mumbled groggily.

"Hey pretty boy! Where are you?" Morgan continued without giving the young agent a chance to answer. "You'd better get your skinny ass in here! Garcia's been eyeing your coffee and I don't know how much longer I can hold her back for!" Reid chuckled at the loud protests of Garcia defending herself.

"I'll be right in!" He laughed.

"See you in a few pretty boy" Morgan chuckled as Reid let out a loud curse from what he could assume was stubbing his toe.

"Yah" Reid said, sitting back to nurse his little toe he decided to think about the dream later. He'd never been one to think much about dream analysis but there was something about it that he couldn't let go, making a mental note to read up on it he crossed the room to the shower.

* * *

><p>"I'm worried about him" Morgan confessed after the line went dead, looking at Garcia she nodded in encouragement for him to continue, when he didn't she spoke choosing her words carefully as she went. Everyone had been on edge since "it' happened, they hadn't been able to move on and she didn't think they ever would. For days every one of them had sat with case files on there desk, rereading every page, analysing every aspect but that didn't change a thing. Although none of them wanted to admit it, they had nothing.<p>

"We're all worried" She said softly, she continued. "Derek, we can't lose him too. I'm not letting him hurt another one of my babies."

His expression turning into a sad smile he looked at her. "Mama, you know I'm not going to let that happen. We're a family and that's not happening as long as I'm around" He comforted her.

"Do you think he'll like his surprise?" She asked a small smile crossing her face.

"Absolutely!" He chuckled. "I think that it'll help everyone else too" And Garcia couldn't agree more, they quickly broke away as Reid sped his way into the room towards the two. Exchanging worried glances as his eyes caught on Emily's desk, Morgan called his attention. "Well look what the cat dragged in!" Morgan greeted and Garcia chuckled beside him at her boys.

* * *

><p>A quick shower, cup of coffee, and subway ride later Reid raced into the bull pen towards Morgan and Garcia where they stood besides his desk. Thinking he was safe he let his eyes wander to the empty desk across from his, thinking about the dream he began to… "Well look what the cat dragged in!" He heard Morgan call, plastering a fake smile across his face he continued towards them confident that they'd missed his moment.<p>

"So what does Hotch have planned for us today?" He asked after shooting a face at Morgan.

"Paper work" Morgan groaned pointing towards the stack piled high on their desks. "I guess he figures we'll need both days to complete this crap"

"Right" He muttered grabbing at his chair, skipping past the paperwork he once again reached for the Ian Doyle case file. He owed her this he rationalised every time he felt the stares of his co-workers; he knew it was more though. It was an obsession, it scared him but the only thing that would truly help him was putting a bullet between Doyle's eyes. The two sat in silence with only the sound of typing and the occasional ring to break it when Reid finally spoke.

"I dreamt of her" He said plainly without looking up.

"Pardon" Morgan asked, he knew who she was, but he needed confirmation.

"I dreamt of Emily last night, I've been dreaming of her every day since… since it happened" Finishing in a barely audible whisper.

"Reid" He said softly, looking at the young man sadly. "Do you want to talk about it? I mean, it's fresh and I know that she hasn't been gone long but we have to admit it… she's never coming back" The last part was harsher then he'd hoped for.

"I know she's dead" Reid snarled, pain contorting his usually happy face.

"Reid, please. I'm… we're all worried about you." He said looking at him and trying to find the best way to say what was coming next. "But… you thought you saw Emily at the hospital… you're in denial and we get that but…"

"I'm not crazy!" He angrily hissed as he threw a few items into his bag and all but ran out of the bull pen.

"REID!" Morgan exclaimed, looking towards Penelope who stood against the wall. Hurt and grief plain across her face.

"Let him go" Rossi advised Morgan with worry written across his wise face. "He needs this" He finished sadly, Morgan looking down in defeat.

* * *

><p>He clumsily unlocked the door to apartment and stumbled in, dumping his keys, gun, and credentials on the kitchen counter he collapsed into the couch tears streaming down his face.<p>

It had happened, his worst fears. They thought he was crazy. Running a shaky hand through his hair he tried to pull himself together but every emotion he'd held back since Emily's death was flowing out freely. Reality was too harsh for him, pulling the blanket from behind him he attempted to find her again.

* * *

><p>He knew he hadn't been asleep for long, that was why he was so confused when he awoke suddenly.<p>

He didn't know what had awoken him but he knew he was awake. Slowly opening his eyes, he found himself staring down the barrel of a gun.

"Not a word" The voice commanded. The bullet clicked into place as Spencer Reid closed his eyes, pure terror washing over him.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I know it's a cliffy, but I'll keep writing more regular now! As always I love reviews and your thoughts! The buttons right there! You know you want to click it! Thank you for your reviews <strong>


	3. Doyle

**Hey! I'm back, I know I've left you with a cliffy, and I'm super sorry! I didn't mean to leave you that long but please stick with me…**

**Garcia: Are you going to shut up yet! **

**Garcia, gosh I'm sorry I just have to…!**

**Morgan: You need to shut up and type! What happened to Reid!**

**I, but, MORGAN!**

**Hotch: You disgust me! **

***sniff, sniff* I'm sorry! My apologies to you guys thank you so much and I'm going to keep updating more! I just moved and they lost my laptop in the move .**

**Rossi: You're about to lose something else!**

**OH SNAP! Disclaimer; I don't own Criminal Minds or any of their characters no matter how many times I wish I did… How's that?**

**Team: WRITE!**

**(Italics are flash backs)**

* * *

><p>Waking up was never Spencer Reid's favourite part of the day, but waking up with the barrel of his gun pressed firmly to his forehead, that was sure to put a damper on anyone's mood.<p>

He knew it was illogical, but shutting his eyes once more he prayed it would wake him and this would all be some nightmare from hell.

"Not a word" The attacker repeated once more as Reid opened his eyes, so much for that he couldn't help but think grimly as the profiler within him kicked into action.

Dressed in black from head to toe, he stood approximately six and a half feet tall, average weight. He looked young, no more than a year or so older then himself. Making mental notes as he went, he noticed something that almost made his heart stop.

"_Morning pretty boy" Morgan joked before going back to the file he'd been reading, for minutes the silence continued. Something Reid was comfortable with in the early morning hours, sipping at his coffee and watching the room. Sighing in defeat he looked towards her desk, pulling the photo he now everywhere he went from his wallet, he smoothed the creases and held it in his trembling hands attempting to reminisce the long forgotten joke that was etched into her face through her magical laugh. Emily, beautiful, smart funny, talented, kind, courageous, a large thud brought him back into reality. _

_Looking around his eyes fell on Morgan, head bowed, elbows resting on the desk as his hands rubbed against his nearly bald head._

_Rossi, who had been walking past Morgan, stopped. Scooping up the folder he quickly scanned the pages, his usually smoothed wise face turned into grimaces of disgust, anger, and he almost thought, pain. Placing a warm hand on Morgan's back for comfort he placed the file back on the desk before continuing to his office._

_Taking the opportunity Reid snatched the folder away from Morgan who still hadn't looked up, "Emily Prentiss" was written in bold lettering across the cover, taking a breath he gathered himself and opened the folder. _

_Reading it took away from him, these were her final hours typed onto the page. Every wound he inflicted, every fear she had, every cry of pain, every second she'd been through. Grimacing, he closed his eyes but his mind only worked against him. Painting violent images of what her final hours looked like in his eye lids. _

_Opening his eyes he looked at a photo of a brand, that was it. A four leaf clover stood out against her pale skin._

His eyes shot open glancing at the ugly mark on the attacker's wrist, his mind going a mile a minute. He was too afraid to wish, to hope to pray but it was the only thing that made sense.

She was alive.

He seemed nervous, as he glanced towards the window for the fifth time when the neighbour's dog howled. Taking the opportunity Reid tore the gun away from him, pistol whipping was never something that he'd thought highly of but desperate times called for desperate measures.

The sickening sound of metal hitting flesh rang out into the dark of the night as the body fell to the ground. Quick to his knees, Reid rummaged through the mans pockets, he fell back gasping when he found it.

It was her. Emily. Alive.

The worry was clear across her face, she looked anxious but she was alive.

The smile on his face spread from ear to ear, but it quickly vanished when more voices reached his ears. Of course it couldn't be this easy, he scrambled for his phone as the voices were approaching rapidly. Using his phone he took a picture of the unconscious man and the photo of Emily. Losing time rapidly he typed two words. "She's alive.". Sending it quickly four men burst into the small room, looking at their companion on the floor they quickly started towards him.

Adrenaline pulsed through Reid's veins as he swung at the man's face hitting him successfully, the man stumbled backwards. The other three charged forwards as Reid reached for the gun he'd left on the floor , gasping breathlessly as he was slammed into the book case, calling out when he was struck across the face. He barely noticed the fourth man reaching into his pocket, but a hot white pain seared through his body as the knife was pulled out. Wincing in pain as he sunk to the floor, he barely had time to prepare himself before, for the second time that night, the sickening time of metal hitting flesh rang into the night. Black and white spots blurred his vision as he fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>See that button? Right there? It's calling your name. You should press it, please read and review! I always appreciate your thoughts. I'll update ASAP! I know it's a shorter chapter! I'm sooooo sorry!<p>

Morgan: ARE YOU GOING TO TELL US WHAT'S HAPPENING OR NOT!

Oh crap! I'm going to I'm going to! *RUN*


	4. Four Leaf Clover

**Hey! I believe I promised you guys to update more, I don't break promises so here's another chapter, I feel guilty to leave everyone for such a long time without knowing what's going on with Reid. This chapter is mainly the team figuring out that Emily is alive ( I know, finally right?) and that something has happened to Reid. Thank you to ****bb1028****, I actually just realized that all of my chapters seem to have an evil ending, but that's just how I roll ;)**

**Morgan: I'm giving you to the count of 3! 1…2..**

**I'M TYPING!**

**(I only own my imagination and evil kitty skillz :P )**

* * *

><p>"I'm not crazy!" Seared through his mind, the scene playing over and over like a movie. He knew Rossi was right but watching the clock as each second passed, he had to wonder. He knew that he'd taken it hard, her death was hard on everyone, but Reid always seemed to get the worst of everything.<p>

Taking a sip of the FBI grudge they called coffee he finished his large stack of paper work, looking towards Reid's, his eyes found their way back to the clock that hung over the bull pen, it'd been eight hours. Looking down at his phone he knew that another message couldn't help, grudgingly putting his phone away he went back to his coffee, thinking about the past month, he was worried about all of them, Garcia couldn't pass her photo on the wall of fallen heroes without a tear escaping her eye, Rossi and Hotch were more withdrawn then ever. He, himself was a fixture of grief and regret that he couldn't of saved her, but Reid was a whole different story.

His phone vibrating brought him back into reality, staring at his phone, he was grateful that he was sitting down. A very much alive Prentiss was staring back at him, two words, two words were all he needed, "She's alive" that Reid had sent to him.

His smile was ear to ear, she was alive, alive! Then the walls around him could of come crashing down. How'd Reid get this? His thoughts automatically jumping to the worst case scenario he raced to Hotch's office.

"HOTCH!" He yelled, earning himself a glare from Hotch, as Rossi turned to look at him.

"Morgan there is such thing as knocking" Hotch began, but before he could finish Morgan cut him off.

"Hotch! She's alive!" He said, waving his phone.

"Morgan" He started sadly, but the phone was thrust into his hands. "Oh my" He gasped, both Rossi and Morgan watched Hotch, both caught off guard with the sudden emotion he'd shown.

Placing the phone down, Rossi grabbed for it, reading over the text, analyzing the photo. "Whoa" was all he could make out of his dumb struck mind.

"How?" Hotch asked looking between Morgan and Rossi.

"Reid sent it to me, I don't know how she came back from the dead, but that's definitely recent…" Morgan began, "OH SHIT!" He cursed.

Both men looking at him for an explanation for the sudden outburst as Morgan sank into the chair next to Rossi. "Reid" Moaned Morgan as he ran a hand over his head.

Morgan was suddenly very interested in his shoes as Rossi explained the mornings events to Hotch, aside from the occasional "mhm", grunt, or shake of his head the only sound was Rossi's voice.

Realization hit Morgan hard, "Guys….. GUYS!" He repeated with more force, earning him their attention.

"How, how did Reid get the picture" He asked aloud, his mind automatically jumping to worse case scenarios. It was obvious as to the looks on the older agent's faces that they were thinking the same.

Hotch was the first to react, pulling out his cell phone he dialed Reid's number, sighing he shut his phone. "Straight to voice mail" He informed the other anxious agents, glancing at the clock it was quarter to eleven, it'd been several hours since Reid was last seen, the anxiety in the pit of his stomach was horrible, why was it always Reid? He couldn't help but ask himself.

"What are you doing?" Rossi's voice pulled him into reality as he watched Morgan get out of his seat and head for the door.

"To check on Reid" Morgan responded flatly. A quick glance shared between Hotch and Rossi, they both got up and joined Morgan, entering the elevator, each of their fears and hopes running wildly through their heads.

* * *

><p>Who knew that ten minutes could feel like an eternity? The drive from the BAU to the small apartment that Reid called home must have been the longest drive that any of them could have imagined.<p>

The silence that hung around them was eerie and uncomfortable as the wail of sirens rang out, speeding through another red light.

Looking around the vehicle Morgan could tell that very much like he was, they were all preparing for the worst. Hotch gripped the steering wheel to the point that his knuckles were white, his usual poker face was replaced with a mask of worry, confusion, anger, and almost happiness that Prentiss was alive. Rossi sat staring out the window his wise face contorted into several emotions much like Hotch. He, himself, he didn't know what to feel, every thought jumped to the worst. That possibly once inside, they'd be too late. The last memory Reid would have of him was that he thought he'd lost it. No! He scolded himself, he wasn't dead, maybe it was just all a misunderstanding, they'd find him asleep in his bed, a pile of books beside him.

He smiled to himself at the thought of the sleeping genious, that was lost when a grim Hotch announced their arrival.

* * *

><p>Their footsteps echoed from the walls of the stair case as they hurried to the fourth floor, guns drawn one behind the other.<p>

Looking at each other, frozen outside of Reid's apartment door, Rossi tried the door which opened easily. A grim expression filled his face as each of the cleared the apartment.

Hotch headed towards the kitchen with no problems, calling out clear into the night.

Morgan and Rossi took the other half of the small apartment heading towards the living room and bedroom.

Books littered the ground, broken glass crunched under foot, and "Oh lord" Morgan muttered, pointing towards the pool of blood on the ground.

Taking in the room it looked like Reid had put up one hell of a fight, furniture was broken, pictures smashed, the wall had a hole in it. Walking over to the table, he saw it. Sinking against the wall he covered his head.

"Hotch!" Rossi called never taking his eyes off the four leaf clover that sat prominently in the center of the table.

"What is it Dave?" Hotch called, walking in he was also caught off guard by the scene, but when he saw the four leaf clover, he sank next to Morgan.

Looking up at Dave "Doyle." Was all he could say.

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe you guys are right! I'm quite dramatic with my endings! I'll update ASAP! Please read, review, and recommend! Your reviews are great inspiration for my stories, I shall return my friends with new chapters! ^_^<strong>


	5. Unspeakable

Please don't bite me! Don't ask, well, I don't know what the hell. All of my friends are suddenly biting me, so anyways! I know that my chapters are a little short but I've been going for that whole dramatic ending and I don't have much time to type out each chapter, so what you see is how fast I was able to type within the given hour or so… I promise I can update more if anyone would like to kidnap my family and do my chores! Any takers? No? Damn .

As per usual, I don't own Criminal Minds or their characters, *Cries in my corner* You know my birthday is coming up on the 9th, if anyone would like to give me Matthew I'd be more than happy to accept! XD Pretty please?

* * *

><p>It felt like the world had stopped. Doyle was relentless, cruel, and he had Reid.<p>

What others couldn't figure out was why the team was so affected by each other, they couldn't figure out that in many ways they were family.

Rossi, the wise grandfather, in many ways scarred from his past, yet protective and caring. Hotch, he was the fatherly figure, the teams rock that kept them in line and on solid ground. JJ was the mother of the group, caring for them as if they were her own, loving them and in many ways holding the family together. Garcia was the insane aunt, colourful and full of personality, bringing out the light and innocence of everyone. Prentiss the protective older sister, hiding her feelings behind her famous compartmentalizing skills, having her walls up to protect her from herself and everyone else while having everyone else's back. He wouldn't have put it past her to offer herself up over a complete stranger because under her layers she was one of the kindest people he knew. Reid was the baby of the team without a doubt. Damned by his past, young and unsure of his place in the world, the fact that he was a huge trouble magnet didn't seem to help either. He was kind, quirky, fun and the fact that he was kind of awkward made it all the more seeing that he was really young, he knew that he was very brave underneath though and that very much like Prentiss would do anything to protect his family.

They cared for each other and felt each others hurt, he like to think of this as a strength but at times he found it weakness. He couldn't think straight so consumed in grief, disbelief, and anger, he knew he had to find Reid and now, but he couldn't move. Paralysed by the four leaf clover he now twirled between his fore finger and thumb.

Rossi regained himself first, tearing his eyes away from the wreckage strewn across the living room. The men who had propped themselves against the wall weren't exactly a pretty sight either as they fought their own well of emotions. Morgan twirled the four leaf clover within his hands with delicacy, his eyes never leaving it, almost as if the plant was a life line to Reid himself. Hotch, was well Hotch. It never failed to amaze him at how fast he could replace that mask, he'd almost thought that he'd seen a tear in Hotch's eye, even for a minute but whatever it was, it was gone now.

Standing up and straightening himself, he let his eyes sweep the room, it was clearly a mistake as he felt Rossi's eyes when he'd let his own set linger on the pool of blood.

Pulling out his cell as he went Hotch strode into the kitchen followed by Rossi, and after a short period of time, Morgan who'd taken longer to regain his composure.

The dark agents head hung, the bounce in his step completely erased, his shoulders hunched as his arms swung loosely at his sides. Exchanging worried glances, the older men continued, in truth they were both at the same point of Morgan.

As Hotch's fingers danced across the key board, calling the number he knew all to well, he called the forensics team. Stressed and hurried glances were cast between Morgan and Rossi hearing the one side of Hotch's phone call. A few yes, no's, I understand, and yes ma'ams were used with the occasional grunt of approval or disapproval, with Hotch it could be hard to tell one from another.

"So do you think Emily's alive?" Rossi asked to no one in particular, scanning the faces of his friends.

"Well this" Morgan began, issuing the ruins that most of the apartment was in "is enough evidence for me, isn't it for you? Reid isn't crazy, Reid knows what happened, it's our job to find him and Emily before" The door bell rang before he could finish; Hotch quickly went to meet the forensics team and fill them in.

"We're in for a long night" Hotch sighed, closing the door.

Careful to avoid stepping on the men, women, and evidence tape that joined the mess throughout Reid's apartment they spread throughout the small home, looking for any behavioral evidence.

Morgan couldn't help but smile to himself, congratulating the kid silently on the run for their money he'd given the unsubs.

"What?" Hotch wondered, not missing Morgans smile.

"Just thinking, I'd never expect the kid to of put up a fight like this. Would you of? I mean there must have been four unsubs here giving the physical evidence" Morgan stated gesturing to the foot prints within the wreckage.

"No" Hotch agreed. "He's definitely matured over the years, but I never expected he'd be able to pull off something like this" Rossi nodding in agreement.

Shifting a few papers around, Rossi sighed. "We're going to have to alert the team"

"Already taken care of" Morgan grimaced at the memory of his sobbing tech-goddess.

"How'd that go?' Hotch asked turning to face him while sifting through a stack of fliers in his hands.

"As expected" Morgan sighed as Hotch gave him a sympathetic look, that wasn't an easy task.

"You told them to meet at the BAU?" Rossi wondered.

"Of course, they don't really need, nor do I want them to have to see this, I mean, if I had the choice I'd rather not be here but instead out having fun with my best friend" He choked, but swallowing quickly. He couldn't afford to become emotional at a time like this. Putting on the best Hotch poker face imitation he could muster he continued to flit through the cabinets.

A commotion from the front room pulled all of them from their thoughts, both Morgan and Rossi following Hotch's lead to the front door, to their shock JJ stood arguing with the officer.

"Ma'am please" The young, startled officer begged of the fierce blonde trying to push past him in the door way.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll step aside" JJ snarled, flashing her badge for the umpteenth time, it wasn't like her to lose her cool like this, but a call in the middle of the night from a distraught, sobbing Garcia was enough to put anyone on edge.

"JJ" Hotch warned with authority lined heavily within his tone, looking then to the young officer. "Sir she's with us" Hotch announced to the now very relieved officer as JJ went to make her way in, much to her dismay Hotch guided her to the hall.

"Go home we'll group in the morning" He said flatly.

"With all due respect Hotch, there's not a way in hell I'm going home" She spat with venom "When I get a call from Garcia in the middle of the night, sobbing, I'm sure as hell not going home" She glared at him, but was shocked to see him shift uncomfortably under her glare.

"Hotch?" She asked, every ounce of fierceness removed from her unsure and now meek voice as she looked round at Morgan and Rossi down the hall who both looked away avoiding her gaze.

"Hotch?" She repeated. "Where's Reid? What happened?"

"Where's Reid?" Panic creeping into her voice as Morgan once again avoided her gaze, on autopilot she walked towards the residence pushing into the small space her hands flew to her mouth as a something somewhere between a gasp and a sob escaped her lips as tears sprung to her eyes.

_Oh God! No not again! _She couldn't help but plead to herself, as her hands went to the table to steady herself when she noticed the pool of blood.

"What do we know?" She asked to no one in particular, as she spun to face her team.

"Doyle" Hotch spat, watching her face change into a mess of emotions.

"Oh my, but why? What could he want from us? I mean, Emily's, Emily's gone"

"She's alive" Hotch almost smiled, but it didn't seem appropriate under the current circumstances.

A rush of thoughts, emotions and words hit her like a bullet train all at the same time, taking a breath she settled for the burning question in her mind. "How?"

"I don't know but we have to get back to the BAU" Hotch replied as he headed towards the door.

"Hotch" JJ asked quietly. "You don't think she's going to run right to him do you?" each of them exchanging knowing looks, none of them wanted to admit it, but if they didn't get to her first, that was exactly what she was going to do.

"11:11" JJ muttered. "Make a wish, we'll need it"

* * *

><p>Another pothole shook the black van as it made its way down the road, shaking the people within.<p>

Black and white spots clouded his vision as he felt himself come around, another pothole made his head smack against the metal floor as he let out a groan, the evenings events now coming back to him as he fought against his bonds.

Hands tied behind his back and ankles shackled together, with a wad of fabric bound against his mouth only making a few groans of sound possible as they made a quick stop which sent him rolling into the wall.

"Shut up" One of the men snarled, holding a hand to his head he could only assume it was the first man who he'd knocked out.

"He's awake?" One asked another, who gave a small nod.

"Well, we'll have to see to that, don't want any chance of escape or it'll be our heads joining his" All of them agreeing he produced a vial, panic rushing through his veins as he was pushed down.

"NO! NO! NOOOO!" He tried to scream through the fabric but only gagging sounds came out as he was smacked around his head, effectively silencing him as the needle broke his skin and darkness engulfed him.

* * *

><p>The light was bright, too bright. Moving to cover his eyes he once again found he couldn't move his arms, his legs strapped to the chair legs.<p>

"What?" He wondered aloud as he turned, allowing his profiler and statistics to gain control over him. It was a warehouse, the ceilings were high and fans spun above him, he however failed to notice the man who stood behind him.

"Spencer Reid" The man spat.

Looking behind him he saw him, Ian Doyle stood behind him, a murderous scowl set across his face.

"Ian Doyle" He spat back at him, disgust lining his voice heavily.

"How's she protected?" He growled.

"Who?" Playing stupid wouldn't get him far, but he had no intentions of handing her over or so Doyle thought. The longer he could keep the focus away from her the better, no matter what the cost he thought.

"Emily Prentiss"

"She's dead" A swift hand smacked him round the side of his face causing him to groan in pain.

"You lie!" He hissed angrily. "You know she's not!" Throwing photo's of Emily to him, he watched as they fluttered around him, one landing in his lap and he couldn't help but smile into her warm eyes.

"What're you doing?" He snarled.

"She's so beautiful" Reid smiled looking up as a swift punch knocked him backwards.

"Shut up!" Another fist came in contact with his face as he felt warm blood run down his face. "I wonder, how she'll react to this" Snapping a photo and adding a kick to his ribs for good measure he left the room, leaving Reid gasping for breath.

* * *

><p>How everything reminded her of him, she didn't know but every song that came on brought him to her mind <em>"I<em> _love you, I loved you all along and I miss you, been far away for far too long, I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go, stop breathing if I don't see you anymore_" She smiled into her pillow at how wonderful it was that songs could bring you so much understanding and depth but it didn't help now, all she needed to hear now was that she could return to her team, to him.

The rap on the door was unexpected at this hour but none the less she grasped for her gun holding it in front of her as she carefully opened the door.

An envelope sat innocently out front of her door, reaching down she grasped the envelope and retreated back into the house with one last sweep of the hall.

Opening the letter gingerly she found a picture.

One.

Single picture.

That fell on the floor as the brunette gasped and stumbled backwards suddenly feeling faint. Her tears of misery that flowed freely from her eyes matched those of another brunette millions of miles away as yet another fist connected to his bruised and battered body.

He could do it, for Emily, the picture of her burned into his eidetic memory was what he decided would keep him going through. He longed to see her smile again and that's why he still fought as once again the knife brought a white hot pain throughout his body.

* * *

><p>The song doesn't belong to me either; it just seemed to accent the story nicely. I appreciate your thoughts and reviews! Please read, review, and recommend! But favouriting and following work too!<p>

Lot's of love to my amazing reviewers! ~ Emmy73CriminalMinds


	6. Lauren

**I know! It's been way too long since I've updated but my laptop broke (I got a new one! :D ) and I've started high school so it's been really hard to right as I sit here running on caffeine at 2 am, I loved loved loved the season premier! I hope that you'll stick with my story even though it's not finished before the premier. I'm new to writing so getting to know what you think through your reviews is always appreciated considering if I don't know what you think ****never get better. I kinda feel like I'm losing readers, which I hope not but if you do read just review anything just to let me know you've been here! Thank you in advance!**

**ALSO! I want all my readers to check out my buddy ****SpencerReidFan7's story "I Have To Do This"! It's ah-mazing! So check it out! Lot's of love you guys :D 3**

* * *

><p>"You know, you have one hell of a nerve kid" She said nonchalantly, cupping his cheek as she gingerly washed the blood and grit from his face.<p>

"What?" He asked, still out of it and barely registering the blonde women who sat in front of him, tending to the wounds that decorated his usually pale flesh.

"You either have some nerve or you're a moron" She replied. "However, I'll give you the benefit of the doubt and only warn you that there's a fine line between the two"

"Wha'… What happened?"

Various shades of purple showed themselves on the parts of his body he could see, the other parts he knew had a similar tinge considering the pulsing pain that radiated from his skin.

"Your mouth got you into a fair amount of trouble" She said with a stern glare. "You do realise that shutting up every now and again can be beneficial, right?"

Moving her hands from his face, she went to busy herself with the buttons of his dress shirt that had once upon a time been beige.

A pained hiss escaped through his lips as she pulled the fabric out of the wound on his abdomen.

"Well aren't you a lucky bastard" She breathed, freeing him from the grimy shirt. "The first stab wound did a little damage but nothing major, missed all of your major organs. Just some good bleeding but nothing to worry about. And the other is just a flesh wound." Looking up at him she smiled, obviously happy with her observation.

"Not that I don't appreciate this" He mumbled his breathing still heavy. "But why are you helping me?"

Looking up at the genius from the medical kit she's been sorting through in her lap, she chuckled slightly before returning to sifting through the supplies.

"Isn't it obvious?" She smiled. "Lauren would kill me if you weren't taken care of properly. I'd rather take my chances with Doyle than that women" Shaking her head at the thought she emerged from the kit with a triumphant smile.

"Found it!"

"Lauren?" He pondered aloud, his genius mind going a mile a minute but all coming back to the same conclusion. "Emily?" He breathed.

"Of course" She smiled, holding a needle to the light while she threaded it. "Lauren and I go far back, and believe me, I've heard quite a bit about you Spencer Reid"

She grinned at the dumbstruck genius in front of her. "She speaks very highly of you too"

Reid couldn't help but smile at the idea that Emily thought so much of him. "How?" He asked, puzzled through his happiness.

"I was Emily's mentor many years ago" The lines on her aged face showed as she smiled at the memories. "Most extraordinary student I've ever had"

Reid smiled at how much this sounded like his Emily. "Beautiful women inside and out, she has always had such a heart of gold and a way with the males" She chuckled waving a finger at him.

"Now this is going to sting" She warned as she wiped rubbing alcohol against the slash wound across his left thigh, gently pushing the skin together with her thumb and fore finger she began to sew the gash closed.

A sharp intake of breath from him was heard as she pulled his skin at a particularly painful angle. Muttered apologies were spouted as she finished the last stitch; pulling back she took a moment to admire her handy work.

"Considering how long it's been, I think those are quite the work. Don't you?" She questioned, moving up to the stab wound on his stomach.

"Yah, just dandy" He gasped as she began to stitch his stomach. "So how'd you get here anyways?"

"Oh, I'm a captive of Doyle as well" A sad smile spread across her face. "Just not as fast as I used to be"

"How'd you get out?" He breathed. "Doyle wouldn't leave any chances in his plan, it's not in his profile to leave a single thing to chance, he's too paranoid."

"Sometimes plans change."

"But, we have to get out of here! Now!" His eyes darting as if expecting the man he loathed so much to be standing there lurking within the shadows.

"No" She replied simply, shaking her head.

"No?"

"No"

"What are you talking about?" He demanded, exasperated as he struggled against the bonds.

"Spencer, stop" Authority in her tone, sighing as she shook her head, she met his eyes. "Stop"

"You know Emily" His words formed a statement as anger hinged within his voice. "Don't you?" His tone firm as he stared into her eyes, his expression stony.

"I do"

"Then you know that she'll be here the second she finds out he has me" He swallowed hard, watching the women as she finished the last stitch.

"Always put her heart before her brain, definitely her biggest downfall, could have been the best of the best" She mumbled never looking up from the ground as she packed away the supplies neatly into the little bag.

"Let me go" He insisted once more only for the women to once again deny his plea.

"The plan must be followed, or it will be detrimental for us all"

"We could go before they come back for us though! Bring home land security in and take them out, prevent Emily from ever coming"

"No, it's too late"

"Oh God!" He moaned. 'No, no, no, no, he has her already?"

"Not yet, but believe me, there's no time to stop her"

"We have to try! Please…" He watched her expression carefully, licking his lower lip before he continued. "If you care about her, you know what you have to do."

"I can't"

"You can"

"No she can't" A young brunette came into his vision as she walked over to the blonde, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"What?" He gasped surprised at the women's sudden appearance.

"We have to follow the plan, the plan is vital" The brunette stated.

"This is one of our spies, playing Doyle's lover"

"Disgusting piece of filth" The brunette scoffed.

"Hush Nicole, we know, but if he hears you this could go bad"

"I know, I know, the plan, stick to the plan"

"Do you mind filling me in on the plan?" Reid asked, watching the women in front of him. "And possibly untying me?"

"He'll be back anytime now, so that's a no, but just trust us" The blonde gave a small smile that was meant to be encouraging but even she was weary as the she helped him into a fresh shirt.

"I… Please, I don't give a damn what happens to me, just let me try to stop him, I swear I won't mention you"

"Have faith, believe in the plan"

"Farewell Spencer Reid, I hope to see you soon" The blonde and brunette walked away side by side into the shadows.

* * *

><p>The wind whipped her hair around as she stepped out of the helicopter, the heels of her boots making a small "clinking" sound with each step. City lights spread out like spider webs beneath the tall building in Boston.<p>

"This is as far as I go my dear" He spoke in a Russian tongue as he smiled at his old friend, helping her down the stairs from the helicopter.

"Thank you" She smiled, giving him a quick warm hug. "I appreciate this, take care"

"Always hun'"

* * *

><p>"Anything baby girl?"<p>

"Nothing so far my chocolate Adonis" Her cheer was lacking, her quirky ways lost, and all that was left was a face full of streaked mascara in its wake.

"We'll find him.."

"I know, just whether or not you find them in time…"

"I'm bringing our boy genius and peaches home."

"Okay" Her voice small.

"Baby girl?"

"Yes,"

"You just work some magic for us, they'll be home before you know it and then we can hug them and scold them until the cows come home, you hang in there sweet cheeks"

"Will do, bye bye pumpkin"

"Garcia have anything for us?" Hotch asked, walking into the room followed by JJ and Rossi as Morgan shut his phone.

"Nothing"

Hotch simply nodding his head as he made his way over to the evidence board, there was something, he could feel it, they were missing something, and that's when it hit him.

"Morgan, Rossi, you went to Prentiss's apartment back in March right?"

Both men simply nodded, curious as to where this was going as Hotch whirled around the room, pulling pictures and evidence from the many boxes littering the room and pinning them up on the bulletin board.

"Emily's a trained CIA agent, she knew that the metal of the necklace would weigh it down too much for it to flush, she knew that if she left her gun and phone her we'd figure out that she'd run" His smiled slightly, finally figuring out the puzzle she'd left them. "She left us clues to find her all along, now all we have to do is put together the pieces"

The next hours were a flurry of paper as the team finally put the puzzle together, all with a little more hope inside their soul as each second passed by, they got a little closer to their lost team members.

* * *

><p><strong>See that button? It's calling your name, read, review, recommend and if you advertise my story on your story, you can bet your bacon that if you let me know I'll advertise yours in return :) <strong>


End file.
